


The Promise

by exbtto



Series: The Story Of Them [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Kingdoms, Lolita, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Nudity, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Science Fiction, Underage Sex, Violence, age gap, fan fiction, unusual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbtto/pseuds/exbtto
Summary: this story is the past of Minhyuk and Son Shownu and little bet of kihyun parents and Hoseok'sdon't forget that it's fiction after allso don't be surprised of all the unreal event in the story and unrealistic event, it will be a long story but not longer than "Our toxic relationship"You don't need to read the older story to understand this nor the opposite way





	The Promise

When he was born his mother was an omega woman an exotic one

He was so little and have nice fair skin

He was under the weight

He was sick but he used to love to drink his mother breast milk

He became health

A healthy male exotic omega

He was a spoiled one

The love of his parent

And even his older brother

His older brother the most handsome omega

That young boy has his own story

Let’s began with it first

\-----------------------------------------

**“Sandong”** the 15 years old omega’s mother ‘the queen’ called

**“yes mom”**

**“Why won’t you come with us to the Yoo kingdom?”**

**“they don’t have someone in my age it will be so boring to go”**

**“but you will take the lead of our kingdom after your father, you know that you should at least know the people in other kingdoms especially the royal family”**

He sighs **“okay mommy”**

**“and yes, darling don’t ask them a rude question, his wife is sterile, and he didn’t use any concubine until now, so he has no children yet, so be nice”**

He nods

The first time he met the yoo king

He was much older a 50-year-old man

He was a nice man and kind

His father told him that they will be his guest for a month and a half

For some works

He was sitting in the chateau yard reading a book under a tree shadow

**“you like reading, interesting”**

The boy raises his head to see who is talking to him

It was the king himself with his guard

he scatters and stands up while speaking to the older **“your majesty”**

The older cut him while pulling him down and sitting next to the younger on the grass **“set down no need for the formality between reader friend, you are reading the caging bird heaven can you read it for me?”**

The young boy blush at the older words and nod shyly while the king orders the guard to let them be alone

The younger start to read while the king staring shamelessly at him

The older finger finds their way to the younger soft light hair

The younger fetish and say nothing

And he continues reading while the older move closer slowly until he was so close to inhale the sweet smell of the younger

**“my love can I have a word with you?”** a sharp voice cut the moment between the two

It was his wife

The younger quickly excuse himself and walk away shy

The second moment between them happen when the king orders the maid to call the young boy to his office in the middle of the night

The young boy walks in the empty hallway to the office while wearing his sleeping white silken cloth

The younger enter the office and walk toward the older

**“did you call me my majesty?”**

The older smile offering his hand to the younger **“come I want you to read me something”**

The younger accept the hand and get closer to the older

And the older hold him and let him in his lap

He faces the desk and starts to read some of the books while the older is resting his chin on the younger shoulder

While his hand resting on the younger thighs on top of his cloth

It only takes the younger few minutes to feel the king hand under his cloth moving on his body

He felt shivering and his heart is beating hard

He felt something sticky coming out of his asshole and he made a weird noise when the older hand holds his ass roughly

The older giggled **“you like it didn’t you?”**

The younger hummed he felt good by this roughness treatment

**“my d..d..di..dic..diccck..is hurting”**

The older mouth was working on the younger neck

He hummed **“no boy, I want to see you come by me just playing with your body, I want you to come untouched from both your places”**

The older remove the younger robe and bend him on the desk on his stomach

The younger wasn’t stupid he knows what was happening

The older was in his full health and have a good body compare to his age

He stands behind the little underage boy rubbing his throbbing cock between the younger ass cheeks split

He was moving his cock as he was fucking the kid who was on whole mess

Moaning loudly and his hole is spilling much silk with the strawberry smell that driving the older crazy

**“ahh … my majesty I’m coming”** as he finished his words, he comes untouched from his cock on the book on top the desk

And wetting the older cock with his asshole come silk moaning messy

The older didn’t handle the smell and the view of the younger shaking in pleasure under him and he came groaning with the younger name

They started to get together all night without someone knows what they were doing

They fucked everywhere

But the king didn’t make it complete as if he was afraid of something

**“why don’t you do it with me?”** the younger asks

They were in the hot fount some slave is pouring cold water in it

While the boy was between the king hand naked

The older sigh **“there are many reasons, I don’t want you to get pregnant, and you will marry the park older son”**

The younger scowl **“but I don’t want to marry the older park son, and I’m not in my heat the proportion of me getting pregnant is two low”**

The older groan and says **“do you think the little prince that I don’t want to fuck you hard? Your smell is driving me crazy”**

The younger took the older face between his palms **“then do it, I want you, use me, don’t let anything to stop you, knot me”**

**“tell me now sandong how is the one that impregnates you?”**

It’s been 3 weeks since the lee kingdom return to the kingdom

**“No one”** he was scared if anyone knows that the yoo king is the father then he will have 2 choices

Miscarriage or disposal the child secretly to the orphanage

**“tell me now lee Sandong, your father is going to kill anyone was near you, who is the fuck did kont you sandong tell me?”**

He was crying hardly he wants the kid

He doesn’t want to lose him

He didn’t answer

His father became angry soo angry that he enters his room for the first time in his life and asked him if the alpha that knots him did rape him

But he says nothing

**“Hyung wants to play with min min?”**

It was his little brother with his angelic smile and worry eyes

He smiles for the first time in weeks **“No Minhyukii, I’m tired next time”**

The younger smile **“tomorrow is min min party, are you happy?”**

It was his little brother birthday party

He smiles **“yes love I’m happy”**

**“so that’s real you became a whore”**

He looks away from his little brother to see his uncle stand there

The lord Songyun

He stands and bows for him

**“my lord”**

The older smirk **“why don’t you just tell his name? did you do all of this, so you won’t get married to the park son?”**

The younger says nothing

Minhyuk 3rd birthday

He was sitting in his room while listening to the music working outside as his mother enter

**“the Son family arrive be nice for their only son shownu, you will be his husband after 3 months if you get to be nice for him, and drink the tea that miss Myun will bring it for you”**

He speaks the for the first time since the pregnancy revelation **“I won’t abort my child”**

She frowns and looks at him in anger **“Lee Sandong, this bastard inside you is not going to get born in this kingdom did you understand me”**

He didn’t replay

She sighs then hug him **“you are my son, my first happiness, I just can’t let you suffer from a kid without knowing who his father is”**

He did treat shownu nicely, but he didn’t do much

And didn’t put much effort with it

**“The king Yoo Mansull and his queen are entering the Lee kingdom hall”** a guard announces

As he enters sandong heart start to bounce harshly

He missed him

The older looks like he does two

At the night after that long party with many presents has been gifted to little prince minhyuk

He walks as all the house supposed to be sleeping

Trying to not let any guard catch him

He sneaks until he enters the north Lee suite that it’s specified

For the older prince

**“My love”** he calls as he enters the main suites room

and he hears the sweet voice called him **“My beloved, you came for me” **and that tiny body hugging him from behind

he turns to hug the younger to his embrace **“I miss you love”**

the younger smile for him in a wilting way

he smiles to him **“why you look so sad, you lost so much of weight”**

the younger sigh to him while pulling him to the center of his huge room where there were huge round carpets with many pillows on it

**“I have something I want to tell you about it, but first l wants you to hug me close to you kiss me and wreck me, my dear,”** the younger says as he starts to undress himself from his sleeping cloth

To show the older the white stan robe that he wears underneath his velvet black cloth and lay down in front the older sigh

The older sets close and wrap his finger around the younger robe cord to open the tying

And let the younger smooth body on display for his hungry eye

The king bent to eat the younger’s little bet swollen bare stomach kissing it

While the younger start to get high by the older blueberry smell

The younger open his leg to let the older set between them walking with his open mouth kisses to his inside thigh

The younger start to moan

He bites his lip to stop the noises to come out

While calling the older name shamelessly **“Mm... Mansull.. please eat me out”**

The younger has no shame

Why he would do? if the older would worshiping him as his own God

He sees the younger as something that can’t be real

He sees him more than an omega slut, like the way he sees all omegas with it

**“ok darling”**

He lay down to let the younger set on his face letting him eat him in all the dirty way

This was the crazy pregnancy he has been craving for

He was craving for sex with his baby’s father

He was carving to be near the older

Smell him and hold him

He was a mess on top of that terrific king

That everyone scared of him

And can’t put an eye in his

But this little boy let this king be under his leg

He was laying between the older hand on the carpet playing with the older wool’s robe **“there is something I have to tell you”**

The younger began while his head resting on the king chest

**“tell me, love”**

**“umm, I don’t know how to tell you this”**

The older hand was still holding the younger waist rubbing gently on it

**“tell me my dear is there anything that bothering you, is someone hurting you?”**

The younger sighs and set on top the king stomach wearing the older velvet sleeping black huge robe

**“I’m pregnant”**

The older face lightens up and says in worry **“Oh, dear and you are sleeping now on this hard carpet**

**Come let me put you on your comfort bed”**

Who would expect the king of yoo kingdom would be this soft holding this young OMEGA between his hand on the bed and kissing his stomach from the open robe **“Oh Baby, daddy is here to hold you close”**

**“My love, my mom is trying to let me abort him”**

The older Fetish **“Oh darling, I’m so sorry that I can’t protect you I’m really sorry”**

The younger hug the older and says **“I’m sorry to say this but I will abort the child, this is killing me, but this is a lesson to kill your heart, so you do something and take me with you, after that, we can have our baby without worry”**

4 days later

At night the king was beside him when a yoo kingdom’s butler has arrived secretly to the young boy room to help him to miscarriage **“look my prince what you need to do after drinking these herbs is to wait for one hour and after that you will feel strong pain and cramps, it’s will hurts a lot, you will bleed a lot, at that time you should push it out, it’s may take all the night, but after all this your womb will be clean, you can get pregnant again after that”**

The young boy looks to the king and the older just nod in pain

He doesn’t want to lose his child, but he has no choice he will lose it anyway

But he doesn’t want to lose his lover too

The younger drink the herbs and wait

It was painful

He was crying harshly biting into a piece of cloth while the butler helping him in the process

He was in the king lap naked with his leg wide open for the butler

**“push harder my prince”** the butler order

He was in pain

Even after he saw his 3 connected pups

They were so small

He cried hard that night in his lover lap

**“it’s you who fucked the little whore, aren’t you”**

This was the first thing the yoo king heard as he exits his lover suite

The younger Lee lord was waiting for him with a smirk

The king frown in anger and says harshly **“what do you want?”**

**“I will give you your little whore as you wish”**

**“what you want in return?”**

**“the support after I take the lee kingdom lead”**

The king isn’t stupid, and he knows what the man means

But he wants his boy

So, he should sacrifice **“Okay”**

The other smile and says **“but you should wait until I get the agreement with the Park’s and Do’s Kingdom, it’s will take so long”**

The young boy didn’t marry The Son’s son, and no one knows the reason

And his mother hugged him tightly when her butler exposure him and found out that there is no fetus in his womb

He wasn’t happy at all

The days past and he was the same

A withered flower

At that night

After 2 years everything has changed

He was in his room reading story when some strange guards raid his room

He gets scared

**“what do you want, where is my mom, dad help, guard help”**

One left him on his shoulder and walk out the suite

He saw the palace in a mess

He hears a shouting sound

Then he saw his 5-year-old brother

Crying

His father and mother are blindfolds in front of him

The man threw him on the floor near his younger brother

He hugs his brother and shaking in fear **“well, young prince you are lucky that there are many kingdoms want to buy you from me, but unfortunately that your parent is not”**

He didn’t know why his uncle do this

Why he is being so bad to them while his parents treat him well

Then he saw the way his uncle crammed his sword in his parent’s chest

He put his hands on his crying brother trying to calm him down

He became a prisoner in his uncle suite

He rapes him many times

Slap him

Hit him

But thanks to god he did nothing to little minhyuk

Meanwhile, he treats the boy in a good way

Maybe because he is a kid

Or maybe because he acutely likes him

The young boy has no idea

**“you slut prepare yourself and your little brother, it’s your lucky day your moving out,”** a man told him

He didn’t care to where he is going

But he hopes that the place is better for his little brother

After 3 days of the trip as he arrives, he didn’t know how to react

It was the yoo kingdom

**“all of you would be a slave from now on the king himself will choose your work”**

After one day he met him

But this time was different

He was a slave now

**“the two-prince going to serve the king and queen themselves,”** the butler says

He began to serve the queen mostly as a slave while minhyuk start to study the way he should serve the royal family

**“Bring me my new ring”** the queen order him

He gives it to her while another maid is preparing her for the night

She smiles bluntly **“My king can’t handle to be away from me”** she was looking at him

He felt that she knows something

But he can’t say anything

He was standing behind her when the king and queen having their privet dinner in their bedroom

**“leave”** she orders them

He moves his eye to the older to see that he is not looking at him

As if he wasn’t there

He walks away

At that night

the king left his suit to that privet suit that no one knows about it only him and his right hand the butler

he enters it to see the windows is open and the smell of the ocean is entering the room from the outside while the curtains are flowing

he walks and stands in front the view of his lover setting on the huge divan reading a book from the candlelight

**“darling, I’m sorry”**

He says

The younger looks away

He sighs in pain

And set on his knee on the ground in front the younger’s foot **“forgive me, darling, I won’t touch her anymore”**

The younger ignores him and says **“someone needs to get a punishment”**

The king nod quickly **“I will do whatever you want my love”**

The younger let his book aside **“I want a new clothes for me and minhyuk, I don’t want to wear those clothes anymore, and I want to serve you alone, why should I serve her while she is just your wife, she isn’t even from a noble family, she can’t give you what I can, and she only love your money”**

The older nod **“what you want darling, only the things you want”**

He became the real king in here

He starts to move the old king with only some words

And no one knows

He gets in heat and as the law provides, he chose the king to take him

He wasn’t a virgin, but no one knows that

The king was happy that he can be with his lover without sneaking out of his room

**“I want it to be in your bed”**

The king frown **“but it’s the queen bed too”**

The younger raised his brows **“do you say no to me?”**

The king denies **“No my love, whatever you want”**

He takes the whole night and morning fucking the boy in every inch in his and the queen suite

The omega did this on purposely

He felt like a winner

While the maid and the queen herself waiting for them to coitus and fucked

After that, he became something important in the palace

Have his maid and suite

And the king be with him all night as if he has no wife

**“I’m pregnant”** those words kill the king with happens

He is going to have an heir finally

And at that moment the queen never sees the king

He was under the young boy leg doing whatever he wants without open his mouth

**“I want minhyuk my little brother to be the servant of the child I trust him in this”**

And that’s how minhyuk became little prince kihyun servant


End file.
